One Of Us
by Lonewritersclub
Summary: The Volturi take the vulnerable Edward into their care, even though all he want is to be free from the doom he was lead into. Edward becomes one of them. Hating everything about it. / One-shot /


Edward stood in the middle of the marble made dome, his head slightly hunched with his insecurity and fear deep inside him weighing him down.

Arched doorways lead straight to him and there were more guards standing steadily and confidently.

Aro Volturi was behind Edward, who's copper colored dissorey hair gleamed in the light shining down him from the hole in the middle of the dome far up. He was in a spotlight that made his perfect, porcelain skin glimmer. The big, black eyes stared down to the cold floor widely. He looked as if he couldn't comprehend what was going to happen.

He was in a panic inside. He couldn't escape. Not anymore. No one was going to save him anymore. There was no one for him anymore. No one he could trust. No one he loved.

As Aro placed his hand gently on Edward's sylphlike black clothed shoulder, he got a glimpse from his mind as he accidently touched the skin on Edward's neck.

_Please God, let them kill me_

Aro shuddered inwardly from this self-destructive thought and squeezed Edward's shoulder tightly. It resembled some sort of owning, possessiveness, restraint and strangely _care._

Chelsea walked towards Aro, something laying gracefully in her small hands. The footsteps echoed in the otherwise silent, formal set-up. She walked in human-speed, but still quickly so if Edward would still have a beating heart, he could have compared it to the quick footsteps of Chelsea in this situation.

She stopped to her tracks as she reached Aro and bowed to him gracefully as she carried the object on her arms. Aro had turned around and took it from her hands with a slight nod as a 'thanks'.

Then Aro turned back to Edward who was holding his breath and starting to tremble in his place. Edward's hands fisted into balls. He was so nervous that he thought he could almost faint from the emotions which were becoming too big from him to handle them. The black eyes began to falter around the room showing others the terror mulling inside him. Breath escaped his pale pink lips hitched to his sore throat. And they keep on coming in a quiet, quick motions that made his back shudder forcefully.

"Dear young Edward. We do understand your sorrow and request to end your life, but we cannot approve this. But instead you having to go back to your lonely life, you may stay with us. The Guard. We'll be happy to take you in as one of us. We'll provide you everything you need as long as you do as you're told. You'll be a great addition to the great talents of our's", Aro took a pause and smiled from ear to ear as he walked around to meet Edward's eyes. His blazing crimson eyes bored into Edward's black ones.

He only continued on to shake even more under Aro's oppressive touch now on his both shoulders. "You don't need to say anything, young Edward. We'll take care of you and in return you will help us with our principles. You shall take your rightful place now, Edward." With that said Aro took the cloak from Chelsea and let it straighten out. There had been another cloth on top of the cloak so nobody would have seen the colour of it beforehand. Faint gasps came from the 'audience' and some mouths gaped open with amazement and envy as they saw it.

The cloak was pitch black. As black as Marcus', Caius' and Aro's cloaks. No one from the outside has never gotten or ever will get as high in the hierarchy. What a shock it was to the others to find out that this young, frozen in his teenage-years, depressed and suicidal boy would without effort get the darkest cloak of them all. Especially when he was in fact asking for to end his life instead of facing his eternal youth for forever as one of the 'kings of the vampire world'.

And this boy was resisting this. But only in his mind and gestures, because he was too shocked and panicked himself to even utter a word out loud. They would hear none of it. He had been chosen.

Aro placed the cloak around Edward's thin figure and closed the golden locket on his chest. "Welcome to the Guard Edward", Aro greeted him with a huge, devilish smile.

Edward's beautiful, defined face was plastered in absolute fear. He had the urge to run, fast. Away from here. Far away from here. But he couldn't escape. They were all around him. And if he did try to get out, they wouldn't threaten to kill him or either of his family. There were no one he loved anymore. Everyone had been taken away from him. All there was left was innocent people.

They both knew that. Everyone knew that. He was trapped. Forever.

Aro pulled Edward's hood up so it almost reached his terrified eyes and shadowed them. "Please...", Edward whimpered at last and looked at Aro begging. He would be straight up crying if he could.

_Don't do this to me_

Aro took Edward's slender hand and guided him out of the dome room and to his bedroom where no one was allowed to go except the ones who cleaned it from time to time. Edward followed him from behind, reluctantly, looking terribly pained.

Aro shut the door and ordered Edward to sit on the big, read and gold thick bedding. It was a real royal bed even though no one would use it. "This shall be your room from now on, Edward. I know how you need your privacy. I'll only be bothering you if I really need you. Never else", he told him. This surprised Edward.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he couldn't make himself from whimpering again. "Because you, Edward, are one of the most powerful vampires, people who I have ever met in my entire life. It's not only your gift that amazes me, but it's also your soul. How pure you are and how you stick to what you believe is right..."

Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Aro Volturi really complimenting him on his 'soul'? "I have no soul. Not since I was turned into a vampire. Not since I killed people... I can never forgive myself for doing something like that. For not being able to protect my loved ones. Not being able to end my life as I should after all the horrible things I have done. I should already face the consequences for the choices I've made. So I could never torment other people ever again", Edward said and sighed exhausted.

"You must kill me. Not make me one of you."

Aro looked at Edward disappointedly and sad. Edward's head was hunched down again. Aro put his hand on the doorknob a moment after. "You shouldn't do that to yourself. And I'm afraid that I forbid you to commit suicide. You're one of the royals of the vampire world now. There's no turning back. You'll have us if you want to talk. But I cannot offer you freedom from your pain, dear Edward. That you must find yourself. I can help, but not promise"

"And that is to kill myself!" Edward suddenly shouted, rage pouring out of his mouth and his eyes shot daggers across the room where Aro stood.

"I will get someone here for you. Maybe another _pet _would do you some good", Aro pondered. That made Edward afraid again. The fact that Aro called his dear love, Bella a 'pet' angered him, but what he meant by it struck him hard. He was going to bring Jacob to him.

"No... Don't", Edward's voice turned into a pleading note again. He didn't want Jacob hurt. And he didn't want him to see him like this. And see how Jacob blamed him for everything as he blamed himself.

"Fine. But don't lament then anymore." Aro left the room and unnecessarily he locked the door behind him. But it clarified Edward that he was not supposed to leave the room without a separate order.

There was Edward now. One of the kings of the vampire world. One of the Volturi clan. Everything he hated, he had to live for.


End file.
